


贺少爷和莫长工

by DBLYU



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLYU/pseuds/DBLYU
Summary: 就像相交线，有交点之后却越行越远
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 5





	贺少爷和莫长工

**Author's Note:**

> 暗恋就是 我爱你，轰轰烈烈在我心；我爱你，安安静静无人知

莫关山的爸爸在贺家做长工做了一辈子和一位女仆在一起后生了莫关山，等贺天出生时莫关山已经6岁多了，贺老爷看莫关山懂事了，便让莫关山作为贺天的玩伴，一起长大。

贺天小时候很粘莫关山不让别人近他的身，跟着莫关山身边奶声奶气的叫着“莫哥哥，莫哥哥和我玩”，莫关山又当哥又当妈方方面面的照顾贺少爷。

两人长大后却变得别扭起来，哥哥也不叫了，一口一个“小莫仔”，逗着这位比他大6岁的哥哥，看他脸色羞红又不敢说什么，只是一个劲求着“少爷，别闹了”，“少爷，这样不好”。还总喜欢贴着莫关山，磨磨蹭蹭的。

莫关山发觉自己也怀着些别样不能表露的心思，想渐渐远离贺少爷，跟老爷申请去了最辛苦的柴房，每日都要劈够供全家用的木柴，累到没有力气去想情愫。贺天知道后找莫关山大闹了一场，莫关山只是由着他，说“少爷已经长大了，也不需要我的照顾，我在家也不能白吃饭，而且我喜欢在柴房工作”。两人之后的交集更少。

转眼贺天十七八岁了，去了大城里的学堂，每月才能回家几天莫关山也就能在贺天回家那天躲在远处看看少爷，看着他一点点长高变成少年的英俊模样印在心里，晚上偷闲在房里偷偷想着那位来舒缓自己的欲望，他并不熟练也不会什么技巧，只是用手狠狠揉搓，比起舒服更加几分痛苦，因为他唾弃自己，一个对从小照顾的小少爷起邪念的卑微奴仆，性别尚且不说，这身份更是云泥之别。或许这种人是不配的。

等到暑假少爷回来，贺老爷高兴，所有杂役仆人也得到赏赐，聚在一起吃饭喝酒，莫关山听着身边对对贺少爷的称赞，高兴喝了几杯，发现醉了之后提早回房休息，等躺在床上了醉醺醺的幻想些下流事情，少爷可真帅，少爷的嘴是不是还和小时候一样软，声音倒是变了，要是还叫自己莫哥哥就不再是奶奶的，应该是少年那种特有的哑哑声音了吧，少爷手好像挺大，一手抱住完全不是问题。。。。。。。听着外面热闹的聚会声，莫关山更放荡了，嘴里溢出呻吟，手下得了乐趣一时脑子糊涂就叫出了声，“少爷，啊，快些，快些好不好”，说完自己都惊了，连忙捂住嘴巴。

没了继续做那种事的心思，莫关山躺在床上直直地看着天花板任由下面自己消下去，又在心里骂自己，总是控制不住自己的心。

“登、登、登...，开门，莫哥哥...开门，给我开门！”，门外突然传来贺少爷的声音，听上去有点醉了，莫关山不想和醉醺醺的少爷有接触，更何况自己刚刚还在想着少爷做那些事，躲在被子里没吱声，想着他过会儿应该就走了。

可是门外敲门声更大，像是直接用拳头砸门，嘴里也叫着“莫关山，给我开门！快点！开门！”

声音越来越大，贺天一直不知道怎么和自己一起长大哄着宠着照顾自己的莫哥哥怎么就突然躲着自己，之前因为小孩仗着一口气梗着脖子，今天远远看着在人堆里笑着喝酒的莫关山，几年没见他也长高了，天天在柴房工作人壮了不少，可能因为不晒太阳人更白了。为什么他能在别人面前笑嘻嘻乐呵呵但看到自己就躲呢？贺天也喝得有点多，推脱掉众人就想找莫关山说个明白，想着把误会解开了就好。

莫关山怕这么大的声响把别人引来就更不好了，赶紧跑到门口把门开了一条缝，小声说“少爷，我要睡了，你也赶快回房去睡吧，什么事明天再说行吗？”

贺天借着月光看到莫关山潮红的脸和水润的嘴唇，注意力只在说话间一张一合露出贝齿和红舌，至于说了什么完全不知道，看到莫关山准备关门一急就推门而入，把莫关山按在门上不让动，抱着莫关山头头放在肩膀上委屈地开口“为什么哥哥突然不理我，是我做错什么了吗？”

感受到莫关山还在挣扎，手脚并用得使劲退开自己，抓住莫关山两手的手腕举到头顶，昏暗的室内看到莫关山留下的泪水，不知道为什么就吻在莫关山的眼角

擦掉泪珠，哀求道“别哭了，是我错了，看着哥哥不理我我也耍脾气不来找你，我们一起还能一起玩是吧。”，莫关山听了这话就安静了下来，乖乖待在怀里不再挣扎

亲着亲着就变了样，顺着泪痕从眼角亲到嘴唇，抱莫关山滚到了床上

莫关山躲在被子里尽心希望让少爷舒服，用手照顾到方方面面，但当贺天的手伸进裤子时，莫关山有点清醒过来“啊！不行，少爷这样不行的...你别这样，我来服侍你就好”，可是抵不过少爷手劲大，下面又被紧紧握住，一动少爷就用力捏，又痛又爽

那天之后莫关山就被贺天调到了他房里，不用再天天砍柴。

贺家已经给贺天安排了一个通房丫头，是买一个普通人家的女儿，长的倒是娇小水灵。莫关山到贺天的院子之后也见过，贺天觉得她太小没动她只是让她住在偏房丫头还像是个小女孩什么都不懂每天跟在自己后面叫哥哥，希望自己给她钱去买糖吃。

贺天假期在房里没事做，看看书练练字再逗逗那个急易害羞但又不敢反抗的莫关山。喜欢和他讲自己看的书和在学堂的故事，看着小时候照顾自己的哥哥带着崇拜与为自己骄傲开心的表情看着自己，贺天觉得之前读书的累都烟消云散了。

晚上贺天总是找借口让莫关山留在自己房里，缠着他亲热，摸摸蹭蹭的

莫关山脸皮薄但是架不住贺天撒娇撒泼一齐上，又是哄着自己又是霸道地压着自己，再加上本来内心就愿意，总是半退半就间就和少爷一起胡闹起来。

贺老爷其实在莫关山去少爷院子没过几天就发现他俩的事，对于男风他倒是不反对，也知道莫关山是个敦厚老实但又有原则的人，贺天在十六七岁这种容易走歧路的年纪和莫关山在一起他也不反对。

时间就在打打闹闹中过去，养在偏房的丫头长大了，在贺家好生养着人也更娇俏，眼神灵动，身段也好。贺太太觉得贺天和丫头年纪都合适了，让嬷嬷教了许多闺房的事，寻了吉利的一天让他俩睡了。

那晚莫关山被安排在了别院，一些之前没考虑过的事突然涌上了脑子，以后他该怎么办？少爷自然是会娶一位门当户对的大小姐当妻子，各种妾室也是少不了，男妾在大户人家家里也不少，可是自己真的愿意吗？

贺天第二天和莫关山躺在床上还没心没肺地问莫关山有没有和家里的女仆悄悄做过，说自己第一次手忙脚乱，说自己没想到那丫头和小时候居然变化那么多，说了许多许多。

莫关山能感受到他的兴奋与喜悦，只是在一旁听着少爷说

贺天去找丫头的时间变多，莫关山闲着的时间帮着院子里的仆人做做事，整理少爷书房和卧室。莫爸爸过了许久才从别人的八卦中得知自己儿子和少爷的事，骂也骂了打也打了，但还是为儿子担心，在看到少爷对儿子没那么上心之后又找到莫关山，想让他娶妻生子和少爷回归到主仆关系。

“父亲，我爱少爷，我爱贺天，我只爱贺天，我也不想娶妻，我心里装不下别人，不想耽误了别人一辈子”

“你，你这个混账！”，莫爸爸狠狠给了莫关山一掌，“你知不知道你在说什么！他是主，是少爷，你是仆你知道吗？你爱他，那人家爱你吗？少爷以后是要娶金枝玉叶的贵人的！那你怎么办，死皮耐脸地缠着他？和那些妾一样去争宠？”

“不，我就在贺家做仆，远远看着他就好 看着他娶妻生子幸福的生活，父亲，我本来都没奢求能和少爷再有联系，这几个月和以后还能和少爷在一起的日子都算上菩萨对我的恩赐。”，莫关山跪在地上，谈到少爷的时候语气里满是幸福与感恩“我会像您在贺家干了一辈子工一样，一辈子在贺家做工，以后也会渐渐离开少爷”

莫关山倒是一语成谶，假期结束少爷又去读书，等再回来就已经毕业，家里已经为他寻好合适的配偶，小姐家是书香门第，人五官精致温柔善良

下了聘礼那晚，少爷很开心，喝了些酒又找来莫关山，和他絮絮叨叨讲了一晚上，讲他悄悄去看过妻子一眼，讲他未来的计划。

少爷贴着莫关山，一阵阵酒香传来，莫关山都有点醉醺醺的，他和少爷在一个床上睡了这么久，但最多也只是用手互相帮助，他自己看过男风画本，知道男人之间还有更深层的关系，这应该是他和少爷最后的机会了，甚至提前准备好了药膏今晚洗漱时做了准备。

“哥哥，你身上好香啊”，贺天又磨蹭了过来，莫关山也在贺天细密的亲吻和温柔地抚摸中沉沦，把贺天的手往身下那处隐秘带，“贺天，少爷，这样，进到这里面”。

两人都是第一次，莫关山还放不开，所以到最后也没有多舒服，结束之后贺天抱着他睡着了，他却看着屋顶久久不能入睡。

第二天天还没亮，听到第一声鸡鸣，莫关山就起床，长期劳动的身体经历昨晚的事也只是有点酸痛。少爷快成亲了，有许多事要忙，最近应该顾不到自己

结婚那天莫关山远远看着新郎新娘，都是一身红衣，裁剪得体的婚服衬得贺天更加高大好看，牵着娇美的新娘脸上幸福的笑容更是好看。

“礼成，入洞房”，新人入了洞房，围观的人也都散去，莫关山也回到自己的房间，明天还要早起砍柴呢。

离开少爷院子之后他又申请去了柴房，只有让自己每时每刻都有事做，才能让贺少爷不再占据自己的脑海，只有疲惫到晚上洗漱完躺倒床上就能睡着，才能让自己不再回忆那晚的旖旎

在日后漫长的余生中，少爷及日后成为老爷的贺天也会时不时找他聊天。

贺天爱他吗？他不知道，可能在少年时少爷对自己这位从小陪到大的玩伴有过一些暧昧。他只明确自己很爱贺天，这份爱和少爷无关，只是自己的一份念想。把自己的爱深藏在内心，在一旁看着少爷生活的幸福就够了。看着他一点点长大，看着他一点点变强，也看着他一点点变老，家庭幸福，子孙满堂。


End file.
